


Guardian Mates

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Multi, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru all have to find their mates before they turn a certain age. But when they mates come along will they like the idea for being mates to the legendary guardians.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the old Guardian Mates is discontinued as this is the new and improved version on it. I would like to say thank you to beta reader, Jenna. So the old one will be taken off sometime soon, so please check it out if you want more chapters to read.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only the plot line and new characters and anything you don't see in the Anime or Manga.

Chapter One: Profile

**Info:**

Uchiha Sasuke

Gender: Male

Race: Fire Guardian

Lives: with his three best friends in Uchiha Mansion

School: Konoha Public High School

Age: 17

Hair: Black

Eyes: Onyx [red when mad]

Mate: Haruno Sakura

In Guardian form: Black hair past shoulders, red blood eyes, and red wings with blazing fire stretching through them. Red robes with white strings on it, but he doesn't wear it.

About: Uchiha Sasuke is a cold and heartless ice cube the way Naruto would put it. He is part of a group called the "Bad Angels" which has his closet friends in it. He gets what he wants and right now what he wants is Haruno Sakura. He is the leader of the group

**INFO:**

Haruno Sakura

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Lives: In apt, with her three closest friends.

School: New school Konoha Public High School

Age: 17

Hair: Pink

Eyes: Emerald Green

Mate: Uchiha Sasuke

About: Haruno Sakura is a free spirited girl. She doesn't care what other people think of her. She and her friends meets Uchiha Sasuke and his groups of friends which happens to be the group called "Bad Angels" first day at there new school. She sees a passion burning in Sasuke's eyes that's just for her. She has a very bad temper. Sakura also as a secret.

 **INFO:** Hyuuga Neji

Gender: Male

Races: Air Guardian

Lives: with his three best friends in Uchiha Mansion.

School: Konoha Public High School

Age: 18

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Pearl Lavender

Mate: Tenten

In Guardian form: Long brown hair white eyes, and green wings with swirls of air through them. Green Robes with strings on it, he doesn't wear it either.

About: Hyuuga Neji is a lot like Sasuke cold and uncaring, but there's one thing that's different Neji has a soft spot for his cousin Hinata anyone to mess with her is going to be 1) in the hospital, or 2) their going to die before the years over with. Neji is also looking for his mate and it so happens that she is his best friend's mate's best friend. Now all he has to do is get her to be his.

**INFO:**

Tenten

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Lives: In apt, with her three best friends in apt.

School: New Konoha Public High School

Age: 18

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Mate: Hyuuga Neji

About: Tenten is a fighter she masters ever weapon she could get her hands on. She is also one of Sakura's best friends. She is an out going girl when she can be and she drags Sakura with her whenever she can. Tenten meets Hyuuga Neji along with a group called "Bad Angels".

**INFO:**

Uzumaki Naruto

Gender: Male

Race: Water Guardian

Lives: with his three best friends in Uchiha Mansion

School: Konoha Public High School

Age: 17

Hair Blonde

Eyes: Clear Blue

Mate: Hyuuga Hinata

In Guardian form: Short blond hair, with blood red eyes, and dark blue wings with the sounds of the waves coursing through them, with blue robes again with strings. Doesn't wear them either.

About: Uzumaki Naruto is the #1 loud mouth of his group, but you can tell that he has a good heart. He is looking for his mate along with all of his friends because 1) he needs to find his mate before his 18th birthday and 2) he is tired of being alone.

**INFO:**

Hyuuga Hinata

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Lives: In apt, with her three best friends in apt.

School: New Konoha Public High School

Age: 17

Hair: Purplish

Eyes: White

Mate: Uzumaki Naruto

About: Hyuuga Hinata is a shy and quite girl of her group. Hinata is Neji's cousin on her first day to Konoha High she meets a boy with the most blues eyes she has ever seen and is taken by them, but the thing is that he is a part of a group called "Bad Angels" and all the girls at Konoha High (minus her friends) are after them. Hinata looks after her friends any way she can.

**INFO:**

Nara Shikamaru

Gender: Males

Race: Earth Guardian

Lives: with his three best friends in Uchiha Mansion

School: Konoha Public High School

Age: 17

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Mate: Yamanaka Ino

In Guardian form: Ponytail hair with blackest eyes, and brown wings with sounds of the winds moving and brown robes with strings that he doesn't use.

About: Nara Shikamaru is the smartest one of his group sure they all get A's but he makes stuff they can only dream about. Shikamaru is looking for his mate with the rest of his friends and is waiting for her. He and Sasuke are about the only people (and Hinata) who can get Naruto to shut his damn mouth half the time.

**INFO:**

Yamanaka Ino

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Lives: with her three best friends in apt.

School: New Konoha Public High School

Age: 17

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Mate: Nara Shikamaru

About: Yamanaka Ino is Sakura's first best friend and anyone who hurts her is sure in the hell died. She likes to pick fights with Sakura it became one of her hobbies. She is very loyal to her friends and would do anything to keep them safe and happy. She has a temper just like Sakura.

**Guardian Clans**

**Fire Guardian:** Known for their abilities in order to make fire and the eternal fire of life, it is Sasuke's duty to protect, his heritage against the evil darkness and humans. As a fire guardian, Sasuke has a worse or very bad temper to people how have hurt his friends or his mate. Out of the three other guardians clans, his is the most passion towards their mates, giving gifts when ever they feel like. Even thou Sasuke seemed to be the last one he isn't, he has an older brother named Itachi, how ran away from being the current guardian of the fire.

Also Sasuke has two kinds of wings, one is red that is the protection and passion, while his second are black wings that is when he is mad at someone or engaged. Sasuke needs to find his mate before the age of eighteen, if he doesn't the eternal fire and his race will disappear forever and he will die.

 **Air Guardian:** Known for their calmness in any situation and have the abilities to control air of life, it is Neji's duty to see that Earth's air is not getting polluted and to protect, his heritage against evil darkness and humans. As an air guardian, Neji has the most calmness personality in the house but when his mate is in danger his calm personality is gone and he goes rage about her. Out of the other three, his is the most realistic with their mates such as taking her out of walks and to the parks or article item.

Also Neji has two kinds of wings, one is green that is the protection and passion, and while his second wings are black is more possessive and enraged. Neji needs to find his mate before the age of nineteen or he race will perish and he will dead.

 **Water Guardian:** Known for their loud mouths and gently nature around them and the abilities to control water of life, it is Naruto's duty to protect Earth's water against the evil darkness and humans. As a water guardian, Naruto has the loudest mouth out of the mouth but his heart is in the right place and with his mate, he is very affection to her.

Also Naruto has two kinds of wings, one is dark blue that is the protection and passion, the other one is black wings are more possessive and enraged. Naruto needs to find his mate before the age of eighteen or he race will perish and he will dead.

 **Earth Guardian:** Known for their ground personalities, and stagiest and the abilities to control Earth of life, it is Shikamaru's duty to protect Earth's ground from evil darkness and humans. As an Earth guardian they have more of a ground to earth personality, and are always trouble by someone [Naruto] with his mate he craves for her attention by doing nice things for her or just making her mad.

Also Shikamaru has two kinds of wings, one is brown that is the protection, and passion, the other one is black wings is more possessive and enraged. Shikamaru needs to find his mate before the age of eighteen or he race will perish and he will dead.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this first chapter again; I did add and changes some things to it. Next chapter should be done soon too. Bye


	2. Trip to Konoha and Dreams Part 1

A/N- Next chapter is here, enjoy it. New and improved for you to read again.

"Good bye, Rain," a female voiced out as sees looked at the scenes for a small town then she turns to her friends.

"Hello, Konoha," another female said to the right as their all got into the car and drove off, while the three moving trucks followed them down the roads and soon were gone in the distance.

"Sakura, how long does it take to get to Konoha?" A small voice voiced out.

"We will be stopping I say about seven days to get to Konoha, Hinata," Sakura replied as she drive down the roads with the three trucks behind them.

"Let's get the music on," The blond one said as she picked up her CD case and look in it. After finding what CD, she wanted she placed it into the CD slit on the car and waited for ten seconds to get playing.

" _Boy meets girl, You were my dream, my world, But I was blind, You cheated on me, from behind, So on my own, I feel so all alone, Though I know it's true, I'm still in love with you,"_

The stereo went on, as the blond started to sing the lyrics. "Ino, please stop, Yes I will say this you have a good voiced but please write and sing your own songs,"

"Tenten," Ino called out then laughed at her.

Hours passed for the four girls within the car; the sun was starting to sunset, as they look for the next town on the map.

"Well, Ino?" Sakura asked as she kept on driving.

"Cultara, it about sixty-sixty miles away now," Ino replied at she folder the map up.

While the girl named Tenten called the truck drivers and told them that they will be stopped at Cultara for the night.

Couples of hours went by for them as they pulled into Cultara hotel as they parked each girl got out and took each their bags into the hotel followed by the moving men. Within twenty minutes the rooms were book and paid for, as they went up to found their rooms.

The girls went back down stairs as they went into the diner that was still open. They sat down at a table and looked at the menus. Hours later the girls went back up into their room.

Getting ready for bed, Sakura went for a shower, shampooing her hair, she started to hum to a songs that she couldn't remember their names.

Getting out of the shower, Sakura got dressed into her nice light blue nightgown and walked out of the bathroom as Ino went in for her shower.

Just a bit after an hour, the four girls found themselves talking about their new school and all the cute boys all but one; Sakura had tuned out the boys words and looked outside to the nice night sky.

Falling asleep after long talks each had an un-normal dream.

_**Sakura's dream** _

She looked around to see that she was in a meadow walking around, Sakura saw a tall form standing with its back to her, from what it look like she could tell it was a male, shuddering at that thought she move away from him, just as he turned to see black eyes, with raven black hair, trying to say something to her. Sakura didn't stay as she raced away from him.

_**Ino's dream** _

Ino looked around to see that she was in the air looking all around again, her face was in fear, to see a figure standing with the person's face facing her. It was a male with brown eyes and a brown hair trying to say something to her. Ino felted that her body as waking up.

_**Tenten's dream** _

Tenten walked into a training room with weapons as she saw a figure with long brown hair practicing with a dagger within its hands, Tenten could tell it was a male from the form. Tenten continued to look at this male.

_**Hinata's dream** _

Water all around her, Hinata saw a form within its waters, looking closer at it, see saw as male with his back was towards her and she smiled and walked away.

End of dreams

Hours later the sun woke them all up as Tenten got up and went for her shower, after she was done, Hinata went to have hers. Then the girls were done with packing up all there items and all. Checking out with the movers, they all eat breakfast.

"Hinata you drive today," Sakura said as she gave her the keys and went into the back with Tenten as she held a book within her hands. Reading the book, she finished it as the night came fast.

The girls were coming up to Satara town, as they looked for a hotel room again, they saw one, Hinata who was still driving turn into the parking lot with the three moving trucks following them. Parking the car they girls took out their bags again, and walked into the hotel, going up to the lady in the front. They got one room for them and the movers one too.

The girls went back down stairs as they went into the diner that was still open. They sat down at a table and looked at the menus. Hours later the girls went back up into their room.

Getting ready for bed, Sakura went for a shower, shampooing her hair, she started to hum to a songs that she couldn't remember their names.

Getting out of the shower, Sakura got dressed into her nice light blue nightgown and walked out of the bathroom as Ino went in for her shower.

"So what was the school name again?" Ino asked.

"Konoha High School," Tenten told her.

"How far is the school from home?" Hinata questioned as she step out from the bathroom.

"The reality lady said it is eight blocks away from the home," Sakura answered as she placed a new book down on the side table.

"Oh, okay," Tenten, replied as her items to have a shower ready, and then walk into the bathroom.

Tenten came out from the shower to see her friends all asleep, she got into the bed that she shared with Sakura, and she was out like a light.

_**Sakura's dream** _

"Where am I?" she thought to herself. Seeing the meadow from before, she looked to the side once again to see the same male form standing in the same place but the only thing that was different this time was the male form was staring at right her. Giving of a fright scream, Sakura moved back from the male that was starting to move towards her.

Sakura slowly back away again, as she sees the male walking towards her, as she screamed in panicky more so then before.

Sakura felted a hand shaking her, as she was brought back into the waking world.

"Sakura!" Tenten yelled as she shook her friend.

With a burst of energy, Sakura shot up as her breathing was hard and her face was white as a ghost.

"Sakura, it's okay, Tenten has you," Tenten whispered to her as she rocked her back and forth.

A/N- Oh what is happening now? Why did Sakura scream? New and improved I hope. Bye


	3. Trip to Konoha and Dreams Part 2

A/N- New and improved, I hope. Enjoy it.

Beta'ed by Icy Sapphires15

"Sakura, its it's okay," Tenten said as she hugged her with all her might while her friend calmed down.

"Tenten, is Sakura okay?" Hinata asked as she woke wakes up from her sleep.

Ino looked at her friend and tightened s her hands, " I wish HE was here still, so I can rip him up for all the pain that he gave Sakura-chan. "."

'Me too, Ino but he is not,." Hinata replied. at her friend.

Sakura, in the mean time, went back to sleep as she held onto Tenten's arm with fear still within her.

"Ino sing to her," Tenten said as she knew that Ino singing would help Sakura sleep.

Ino nodded her head at her and hummed out a tune with perfect harmony as before the words came to her voice. Softly singing it to Sakura, Sakura's grip on Tenten slowly loosened let's go, as she slept in a peaceful sleep.

"Thank you Ino," Hinata said. Hinata hated for Sakura was so scared because of HIM.

Tenten nodded her head to her friends while she placed Sakura on her side of the bed, then she went back to sleep.

...Somewhere else...

The bed moved again, as someone sighed out loud. The moonlight shone shined into the room to form a shadow around the moving figure in the bed. The figure showed was a male with short raven hair and blackest eyes never.

"So she is my mate,." He whispered while he got out of bed and went towards his door. He opened the door and walked out and down towards the living room or sitting room. He looked up at the night the sky while he heard three footsteps coming behind him.

He turned to them to see his friends and other guardians of the world. "So?" He asked.

"I believe our mates are coming here." One said with short brown hair that was in a ponytail wearing green boxers.

"I saw my mate, she so cute!." T the blond one said.

"Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. I believe we might get our mates soon. We all have until four months to mate with our mates. We can't afford to lose this,." H he replied.

"We know, Sasuke. We all will die without a mate by the time we are eighteen,." T the one named Neji said. He was wearing white and light green boxers on with his long brown hair over his shoulder.

'We should get back to bed now,." Shikamaru said. Then he left the room, while one by one they all went back to bed, each dreaming of their mates.

...Sasuke's room...

_Sasuke's Dream_

_Sasuke looked around to see someone with pink hair. He knew that she was his mate. He gently went towards her. He stopped when he saw to see her frightened look across her slender and beautiful face. Then he heard her whimper in fear and soon a scream of fright._

_Then she was gone. "Mate," he growled at loud but also wondered why she was frightened of him._

That was when Sasuke woke up again and sighed. h He knew that he won't be able to get back to sleep again. He looked at the clock and smirked to when he read 3:48 am, he shook his head and got his book that he started to read before he fell asleep.

...Neji's room...

_Neji's Dream_

_Neji was started to practice his forms to his air techniques when he heard small soft footsteps coming from the side. He disappeared from sight as he saw a female with long brown hair looking around the training room. He made a sound to make her look at him when he felt his heart beating faster; he once again was seeing his mate._

" _I found you,." H he whispered as he gently held out his hand to her. Neji was very pleased when he felt her graceful hand slip into his, then he gently pulled her over to him. Then he kissed her forehead gently feeling her skin against his lips. Then she was gone._

Neji woke up, looking around to sigh about this his wakefulness and then soon tried to go back to bed.

...Shikamaru's Room...

_Shikamaru's Dream_

_Staring up at the cloud, he felt someone in the valley around him; he turned to see a gorgeous female with long blond hair flowing around her within a ponytail, walking around looking at all the flowers. He continued to look at her, until his heart banged in his chest, he knew his mate._

" _Hello." He called out but to see she was gone already by a mystic focus "She must have woken up"._

...Naruto's room...

_Naruto's Dream_

_He walked across the gently smooth water, as he hummed to himself and tune he heard from his father long ago. When he felt someone gently touching his water, Naruto looked over to see a stunning female with short blackish/purple hair placing her hand into the water. Naruto looked at her over and over again as until he knew she was his mate._

" _Hi,." Naruto said to her, making her jumped in frighten a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."_

_She nodded her head at him then asked "Whooo...are...you?"_

_Naruto listened to the stunning soft voice she had s. "Your mate?" b But she was gone before he answered._

...With the girls...

Sakura woke up, as she looked at the time, to see she saw it was seven am in the morning. "Girls wake up," S she said as she went into the bathroom to relieve herself and brush her hair and her teeth. Within ten minutes she was done with the bathroom while and she left Tenten in for her morning shower. a After she was done, Hinata went to have hers. Then the girls were done with packing up all their bags items and all. Checking out with the movers, they all ate breakfast.

"Ino, you drive today," Sakura said as she gave her the keys and went into the back with Hinata while Ino and Tenten went in the front. Sakura took out a new book as she finished her last one on the road.

"Sakura, how much further is Konoha?" Hinata asked before she could start reading.

Sakura thought about it for a few seconds. "We will get there by tomorrow night. The last town is called Cora."

Hours went by for them as before they pulled into Cora hotel. aAs they parked each girl got out and took each their bags into the hotel followed by the moving men. Within twenty minutes the rooms were booked and paid for, and as they went up to found their rooms.

The girls went back down stairs as they went into the diner that was still open. They sat down at a table and looked at the menus. Hours later, the girls went back up into their room.

Getting ready for bed, Sakura went for a shower. Shampooing her hair, she started to hum to a songs that she couldn't remember their names.

Getting out of the shower, Sakura got dressed into her nice light blue nightgown and walked out of the bathroom as Ino went in for her shower. They all went to sleep without dreaming this time. Hours and hours went by as until dawning was now approaching.

Sakura woke up, and when as she looked at the time, she saw to see it was seven am in the morning. "Girls wake up," S she said as she went into the bathroom to relieve herself and brush her hair and her teeth. Within ten minutes she was done with the bathroom and while she left Tenten in for her morning shower. After she was done, Hinata went to have hers. Then the girls were done with packing up all there their items and all. Checking out with the movers, they all eat ate breakfast.

"Tenten, you drive today," Sakura said as she gave her the keys and went into the back with Hinata while Ino and Tenten went in the front. Sakura took out some paper and draw drew some stretches of the land and people- including the man in her dreams.

Hinata glanced over to and saw the man. "Sakura, who is he?"

"This is the man that has been in my dream for the last little while now few nights." Sakura replied.

Hinata left it like that as she looked outside and remembered her dreams about a blonds' haired male with gently gentle blue eyes.

Hours again went by as they eat ate and drove some more until they got into Konoha at in the evening time .while they drove towards their home. Once they reached their new home, Sakura got out of the car when it stopped when and everyone else the rest followed her led and They saw the movers doing the same thing.

Sakura unlocked the house door and opened it up to see it is had been cleaned and was waiting for them to move right in. Then she turned to the movers to see them unloading the couches and other furniture. Sakura and the girls walked into the house and went towards the living room that was off to the side with two small steps.

Each girl had their input where the furniture should go in each room. Soon the movers were done with the furniture and then the girls helped them with the boxers that read said living room, kitchen, or their rooms on it. It took about six to seven hours to get all the items into the house.

The girls paid the movers as they waved goodbye to them. Sakura and Hinata did organized the kitchen while Tenten and Ino did the living room. Then after that they went to bed.

A/N- Here was chapter three. Different from the last one, yeah?. See ya, bye.


	4. Assaulted

A/N- Here is chapter Four. Enjoy it.

Beta read by Icy Sapphires15

Sakura woke up with the sounds of her alarm clocks around her room. Sakura stretched out and got out of her bed and went out into the living room. Still stretching, to see she saw someone chasing someone else.

"Ino, Tenten, it's time to get ready." Sakura told them then walked into her room again and got into her uniform. Her uniform that was a short skirt that was red and long shirt that was white shirt with a black vest with buttons on them. Her socks were white and shoes were black with a little high heel on them.

Sakura brushed her hair and then Sakura started to braid it into two ponytails. Sakura walked back out of her room and towards the kitchen when Hinata walked out of her room.

"Good morning Sakura." Hinata told her.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan." Sakura uttered to her.

Sakura and Hinata started to make breakfast for the group, it was pancakes and waffles. Ino and Tenten came out in their uniforms. While Tenten was in pants instead of the skirt while Ino was wearing the skirt and they started to eat. Tenten and Ino took the dishes, washed them in to the sink, and then placed it them into the dishwasher.

Sakura went and got her bag before then looking at each friend. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to give you your some keys too." Sakura went back into her room, got out three extra keys, and gave one to each girl.

"Let's go!" Ino cheered out loud as while she walked out the front door

"Fine."Tenten said. She walked out the front door while with Hinata and then Sakura followed her.

Sakura locked the door and followed her friends down the road, thinking about school and what classes they had.

**…..With the boys…**

Sasuke was sleeping peacefully until a loud voice and banged on his door.

"Teme! Wake up; it's almost time for to school!" Naruto yelled through the door.

"Who needs an alarm clock, when your best friend is one?" Sasuke muttered, getting out of bed as and he walks walking into his bathroom. While he stripped strips out of his boxers, Sasuke turned on the shower. A few minutes later, Sasuke came comes out and walked back into his room and changed into his uniform it that was red pants and white shirt with a red coat and black shoes.

Then Sasuke walked out of his room and down the hall to the stairs towards the kitchen.

… **With the girls….**

They walked some blocks away from home. Sakura stopped to see someone in front her. That it was a male with three others grinning at them.

"Hello, cutie," He said.

"Ew." Sakura uttered as she moved back when he got too close to her. Tenten saw this and went in front of her.

"Leave us alone," Tenten hissed out.

**…..With the boys….**

Seeing the kitchen messy from all the ramen bowls, he mentally shook his head at this and glared at the person that made it so.

"Naruto, clean up now," Sasuke ordered him to do. Then he got out an apple and a pear and quickly ate eats them. Throwing out each core, Sasuke looked s at his friends and waited for them to eat their breakfasts.

**…With the girls…..**

"Ow, she hurt my feelings. I guess I have to get her to apologies apologize to me." He said.

"You leave her alone." Hinata said, being very brave when she said it.

"No. Let's get them." He told his gang.

Tenten kicked two of them first as Ino grabs grabbed Sakura and tried to run away. From this but they were caught by two of them. Hinata was caught as she was waiting for Tenten.

**….With the boys…**

Sasuke walked over towards the door with his pack on his shoulder. Looking at his her friends, who were waiting for him to take the lead. They walked couple of blocks, when Sasuke and the others soon heard screams coming a little ways in front of them.

"Let go!" Naruto said, running that way. The rest followed him with some curses under their breathes.

Then they got to the place where the screaming was from and they saw four girls getting assaulted by gang members.

**….POV time with the girls….**

**Hinata**

"What pretty thing, we have here," He said, grabbing Hinata by the arm and pressing her against his chest.

"Please let me go." Hinata whispered fearfully in fear.

"No." He said, grabbing a hold of her breast and moving it around.

"Please stop," Hinata whimpered out.

As the man continued until he was thrown to the ground. Hinata looked at her saviour, and saw sees it was a man with blond hair. Wanting to thank him, she placed s her hand on his shoulder. When she touched him, she felt feels a very warm feeling filling her body head to toe.

**Sakura**

"Let me go bastard," Sakura hissed while she was struggling away from him.

"No, you are very pretty." He said as he tried to kiss her, but was stopped by her punch in his face. Holding his face with one hand, Sakura wrenched s her other arm out of his gasp and tried s to run, but was stopped by him regrabbing her arms and swinging her to face him.

"You hit me girl!" He hissed at her. Raising his hand, he slapped her across the face,

Sakura struggled against him again. Letting go of one arm, he grabbed her chin, bringing it closer to his lips.

"No!" Sakura screamed while she kicked him in the balls.

As he lets go of her again, Sakura runs tried to run again but was stopped when he grabbed s her ankle, pulling her down hard and fast. Sakura hit the ground hard and Sakura heard her wrist snap. Crying out loud and the man forcedly twisted her ankle so her she can't really move. Crying out again, Sakura was turned on her back. Looks looking up and she saw sees the man staring at her chest. She looked down; it was her shirt. It had ripped open a bit from the fall. Grabbing her skirt, he ripped it off.

Sakura as she ties tried to move away from him, but he pulled back her to him. The man was moving his fingers up her thigh but soon it stopped as he was thrown off of her and into a the wall, knocking him out. The new other man turned around. She gasped s as she realized it was the same man that was in her dreams lately.

Walking over to her, he stuck sticks out his hand. "Here," He said. While When Sakura grabbed his hand; she felt a shock of very warmth filling her body.

**Ino**

Ino backed up into the wall, as a man with short brown hair cornered her, with short brown hair smirking at her. Grabbing her as he did, he places placed her on the wall, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist stomach. Grabbing both hands and placing them above her head. Ino struggled against the man.

"Let me go asshole!" Ino screamed at him.

Placing his hand on her inner thigh, Ino squeaked and tried to move back more. The man laughed; he leaned in and licked her ear, as he pushed over her panties. He was punched as he fell into the ground, still holding Ino up. Looking up, she saw to see the same man in her dreams as the last time. She gasped s as he stuck sticks out his hand for her.

Grabbing it, she felt a warm feeling coming over her body.

**Tenten**

While Tenten flipped s back from the man in front of her. He was getting really pissed at this girl.

"Be a good girl and come over here," He hollered at her.

"No," Tenten said.

As he started to run at her, someone jumped s in front of him. As He was kicked into the ground, and knocked out.

"Yeah,." Tenten uttered stated at the man in front of her now.

As he turned s around, and Tenten gasped at him. This man, He was in her dreams lately. Storming over to him, she pressed her finger into his chest and was soon to felt the warm feeling that filled her body.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my dreams?" Tenten asked/yelled at him.

**…...Pov time with boys….**

**Neji**

As soon as Neji moaned at the touch, he gasped. Only his mate could make him moan like that. He grabbing her and pulled her into his chest. He breathed her scent in as if she would go away again. Neji placed his hand under her chin brings it up to his face.

As he got the courage he said" Where have you been?"

Seeing the confused look on her face, Neji leans leaned in and kisses kissed her with all the passion in his heart. Soon it was done; he pulled away, but was stopped, when she hugged him tighter onto him. Paying granting her wish, he held holds on onto her tight.

**Shikamaru**

As Shikamaru closed his eyes and let the warm fill his body. He thought thinks" 'My mate is the only one that can make me feel this way.'" He opened his eyes to look at her. He grabs her arms and pulled her closer, making her whimpered in fright. "Shh, I'm not going to hurt you,." He whispered, hugging her.

As Shikamaru brings brought his hand under her chin, he gentle pulled her face up to look at her face. As he leaned in, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, pouring his heart into her. Soon when he was done, he started to let go of her, but was stopped when she latched onto him and as her lips meet met up with his, she poured her heart into him.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. It took me a little while to decide what want should happen in this chapter. Sasuke and Naruto's parts are coming in the next chapter. Until, then stay tuned. Bye.


	5. Chapter Five: You're my mate. What!

A/N- Here is the new improved (originally chapter 3)! but now it is chapter five. Enjoy it.

Beta read by Icy Sapphires15

Chapter Five: You're my mate. What!

* * *

 

**Naruto**

He relaxed into her touch; Naruto slowly closed his eyes and fell into the soothing peace at her touch. Opening his eyes, he wondered why that was happening to him, until his big blond brain thought 'it's been his mate.'

Looking at her, he notices noticed it was the same girl from his dreams. Pulling her into a hug, Naruto smelled s her as he lets her go. Looking at her face, he saw it was bright red.

"Are you sick?" He asked, as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"No." Hinata replied going redder in her face and other parts of her body.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked as he looked at her more.

While When Hinata's face stopped s blushing at him, she wondered who he was. As she asked,." Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you're my mate," Naruto said, looking at her with bright blue eyes with his whiskers on his face.

"IIII'mmmm…wwwhhaatt?" Hinata asked while her body turned cold and then she fainted into Naruto's arm.

**Sasuke**

"What's this feeling ripping through me?" Sasuke thought as he helped the pink haired girl up. While he get got her to stand, she fell into his chest sending shock waves throughout his entire body- as if it was in heat. Sasuke thought quickly,." "Only my mate has that power. This girl is my mate." He thought, while he looked at her pink hair, it was the same as girl from his dreams for ten the past week.

Sasuke placed his finger and thumb over her chin and under it. He gently lifted it up to see more of her face. It sees she had green eyes and lightly pale skin. Sasuke smirked at her- , as he found his mate- and leaned into kiss her. But what he didn't suspect was that she would slap his face. Sasuke was sent back a bit, but he looked at her again to see she was falling face first to the ground. Running over to her, Sasuke grabbed her around the waist keeping her up right.

"Don't hit me," He growled at her.

"Baka! You save me, just to kiss me!" She muttered under her breath but he heard her.

"'Cause I can." He replied as he looked at her.

As when she looked s up at him, to see that he was smirking at her, while she hissed out. "No. you can't. I can walk you know." Sakura tried to push him away from her but it wasn't working, sighing, as she let him help her to school.

Normal POV

"Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, are the rest okay?" Sasuke asked as he turned towards his friends with the rest of the girls.

"Yeah, What a drag," Shikamaru told him.

"She fainted," Naruto said while he scratched his head with a look of confuse confusion

"Yup," Neji said while he rubbed his jaw as Tenten hit him." "Is she okay?" Neji asked as he looked at the pink haired female within Sasuke's arms.

"Sakura! Give her to me." Tenten replied as she ran over to her, and while she took Sakura away from the raven-haired boy.

"Sakura, you okay?" Tenten asked as she looked over her.

"First- does it look I'm okay?" She said pointed to her shirt that was ripped opened, then and then did the same with her skirt. "No it doesn't. Then again my ankle is sprained, while my right wrist is broken from that thing," She said to Tenten as she pointed to the man on the ground far away from her.

"Not to mention that this raven-haired chicken tries to kiss me." So I'm not okay. All I want to do now is go to school or home." Sakura hissed out while she started to limp away from them all.

Looking back at her friends and the guys" "Well, we are not learning anything out here now are we?" asked Sakura. "Plus who are you guys?" as she pointed to them all.

Tenten stood in front of Sakura while Ino took their placed on each side of her. While Hinata was still fainted in the blonds' arms.

"Sasuke." Sasuke replied.

"Neji." Neji told them.

"Shikamaru," Shikamaru sighed out.

"Naruto!" Naruto cheered out very carefully so that he would wake his mate.

"Well, thanks but I need to go to the hospital and get fixed. Tenten get Hinata," Sakura told them.

Sasuke sighed at this as he disappeared from sight and behind Sakura. He gently pulled her left arm towards him.

"Let me go!" Sakura cried out as she struggled against him.

"No,." Sasuke told her, and then he disappeared from to his friends.

"Sakura!" The girls yelled. "Let her go now."

Sasuke muttered something under his breath and a small flame of fire came out from his hand, scaring Sakura lots.

"Please, please stop," She whimpered in frighten. Sasuke's heart broke at this as she still pleaded with him not to burn her. His flame won't harm her, only heal her. Sasuke used his, another hand as he slowly smoothing smoothed her face, trying to calm her down. While his friends looked at him with a shocked look on their faces.

Sasuke rubbed his hand over her skirt, making it new again, then her shirt too. Sakura didn't see this as since her eyes were tightly closed. Sasuke used the rest to heal her ankle and her wrist.

"There you go mate," He told her as he rubbed his nose against her face.

Sakura eyes opened wide as she looked at him. "Mate?" then she fainted into his arms.

"We should get home now." Sasuke told the rest as he disappeared with Sakura. Naruto followed with Hinata within his arms.

Ino couldn't take it anymore; she fainted into Shikamaru's arms as he appeared to her. Then he disappeared again home, leaving Tenten with Neji.

'"Please come with me?" Neji asked.

Tenten only could nod her head at him as she soon fainted too. Neji was right near her when she did. He disappeared from sight as he appeared home. He walked into the living room and called on his element of air. It twisted around him and onto Tenten's chest, making it glowed white. Neji walked toward the stairs;, he climbed them up on it towards his room. He saw his door was closed that was when and he called on the air to come forward and door opens the door. He thanked the wind and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 

A/N- I hope you like it. It is new and improved from the last one. Chapter 6 will be done soon too. See ya later bye.


	6. Chapter Six: Markings and Waking up Part 1

A/N-h Here is chapter six. Enjoy it.

Beta-read by Icy Sapphires15

Chapter Six: Markings and Waking up Part 1

* * *

 

Neji placed Tenten on his bed as he waited for her to wake up. He wondered why she was so strong with and was being so protective of over the pink haired girl named Sakura. He also knew something one had probably happened to her to make Tenten and the rest of them protective of her. He could only hopes it wasn't too seriously and if it was, he hoped that Sasuke won't blow his top off.

Neji looked at his to be intended mate and wondered how he would tell her about it. His cheeks turned a bit red at the thought of the mating night. He quickly schooled his features into with a stoic look on his face. He heard her breathing lightly since as she was still asleep; while he looked at her to see that she had Konoha High school uniform on. He was surprised that she was wearing the pants instead of the skirt, so he assumed that she was a tomboy instead of a girlie girl.

Neji looked towards the mark underneath her school uniform top. He knew what it would look like- four twisted circles coming together like a wind waves.

…Naruto…

Naruto appeared in the living room about five minutes after Sasuke. He gently looked at his soon to be mate. Naruto called on his element of water. When it was called, it bent bended around him and onto Hinata's chest, making it glowed blue. Naruto walked up the stairs, and to hearing someone else appearing, then he quickened his steps towards his room. He opened the door with some water at the side in a bowl and laid Hinata on the bed gently. asWhen he brushed her hair to the side, his hand smoothed her hair. Then he stepped back and went to his desk, where he quickly took out a pencil and a paper.

He then sat down on his chair, and looked at Hinata, and he started to draw her on his bed in a nice white gown that was long with small sleeve's that came down to her elbows and that flared outwards. The mark of the water was clearly marked on the drawing, it was two small waves coming together making a big wave.

….Shikamaru…..

He appeared to here hear footsteps. Picking up it the pace, he looked at Ino and smiled at her. To him, she was very beautiful. He called on her element of earth, and then it roused itself to twine up around Ino and Shikamaru. as i It started to go faster around them until it made Ino's chest glowed green. Shikamaru knew that Neji would be coming soon. He smirked at her face, as she snuggled into his chest. Shikamaru walked up the stairs towards his room.

Shikamaru opened his door with the small plant near his room, making it glow longer to turn the knob. He mentally told it thanked it as he closed the door behind him. Shikamaru laid Ino down to his bed, waiting for her to wake up.

Then his mind started to think of the mating and how to tell her, his voice He muttered, out" "Troublesome," as he blushing a bit. He looked back at Ino and smiled at her, glancing as he glances at her chest to where his mark would be. The mark would be a have green sphere with small rocks shapes in it.

...Sasuke...

Sasuke appeared in his room instead of the living room, He called forth his element of fire. It flared just around Sakura, making her chest glow red. Then he laid her down on his bed, with Sasuke climbing in after her. He just wanted to hold her more before she yelled at him more.

Sasuke mind went back to his flame healing her clothes and body, he could still taste her fear, and it made him very disgusted at that. He wanted to know her more; Sasuke thought about the shaking from her too. Most females would love to have him on them, but not Sakura. It was like she was hurt by the male species and if that was true; he would hurt the one that hurt his mate. He also wondered why he never had dreams of her before now.

He felt her move closer to him, and his heart jumped up a bit as he lowered his nose to her hair. He took a sniff of her cherry smell. He could feel "Little Sasuke" manhood perking up from it. Soon he moved his body away from her, then he got up and went into his bathroom. About ten minutes later, he walked back out. Then he lay beside her again

Soon he fell asleep with his mate within his arms.

...Hours went by with Sasuke and Sakura...

The day was turning into night, when Sasuke woke up with a scream.

"Aah." Sakura screamed in fear as she woke up from in an unknown place and bed. She looked behind her to see the one that saved her and the one with the fire within his hands. She felt his arm around her waist.

Sasuke jumped up as he looked at Sakura's frightful look. He sighed as he let her go then he disappeared from his bed and at the door. He made fire in his hands again, scaring his mate. He locked the door with his fire, so he could talk with Sakura.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked as she hugged herself.

"My house and room,." Sasuke answered her as he took out his desk chair and sat down on it.

"Why am I here?" Sakura questioned as she continued to hug herself.

Sasuke frowned at her then he thought about how to say what needed to be said. ," You are here to become my mate. Before you scream at me, please let me finish." Sasuke saw her mouth opening to scream at him. She sat stunned, staring at him.

"My name is Sasuke Itachi Uchiha. I'm from an old and ancient clan of fire guardians. You might have heard legends about us. When a fire guardian turns eighteen, he needs to mate within six months or he would will die. I'm seventeen now but my eighteen birthday is in three months. Usually the guardian has dreams about his mate when he hit fourteen, so he can start courting her." Sasuke told her.

"You are a fire guardian from the legends? Then I'm your mate?" Sakura questioned as she felt more scared now herself becoming more frightened.

"Yes, and you are my mate or will hopefully be my mate, ." Sasuke replied.

Sakura couldn't take anymore; she fainted again on the bed. Sasuke sighed at this but he knew she would do that. He just stayed sitting on his chair looking over her.

* * *

 

A/N- I hope you like the chapter. Chapter seven should be done soon too. Bye.


	7. Chapter Seven: Waking Up: Part 2

A/N- Here is the seventh chapter, enjoy it. Bye. Beta read by Icy Sapphires15

* * *

 

...Tenten...

Tenten woke up to see the ceiling with some lights on it. She looked towards the lights to see a desk with the cinnamon coloured head male looking at something. Her mind went back to what had happened. She felt herself growing mad at him and she slowly stood up from the bed.

Tenten looked at the male still, as she gently moved across the room, ever so quietly, until the male spoke. "I know you are up, and before you think you can leave this room, please sit and listen to me."

"Why I should?" Tenten asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please, ." Neji pleaded with her.

Tenten went back to the bed and sat on it. "So why am I here?"

"My name is Neji Hiashi Hyuuga. Hai, I'm Hinata's cousin on her father's side. I'm from an old and ancient clan of air guardians. You might have heard legends about us. When an air guardian turns eighteen, he needs to mate within six months or he would die. I'm eighteen now but my nineteen birthday is in three weeks. Usually the guardian has dreams about his mate when he hit fourteen, so he can start courting her." Neji told her.

"'I'm not dead because I'm stronger than the others air guardians of the past. But I i have been in pain for a long time too."

"You are an air guardian from the legends? Then I'm your mate?" Tenten questioned, as she felt more scared now.

"Yes, and you are my mate or will hopefully be my mate,." Neji replied.

"No, you kidnapped me on the way to school., second Where is Sakura? I need to get to her now,." Tenten demanded.

'Sorry, but Sakura is with her mate, as are of the rest of your friends. Tell me, what happened to Sakura to make you so protected protective over of her?" Neji questioned.

"No, you will find out nothing about me or her, now let me go, ." Tenten ordered as she stood up. she watched Neji stood anding up too.

'Please,." Neji pleaded with her.

Tenten looked at him and sighed at this."Sit." Tenten sat down again and while he followed her.

"I have been friends with Sakura since grade 3. Ino and Hinata have been with Sakura since grade 1 and grade 2. It was when Sakura was in grade 9 when she meet this "great guy" she told us about him. So she dated that man..." Tenten almost yelled the last part.

"Sorry"

Neji stated" That is okay." Unnecessary and kind of ruins the tension being built up.

"She dated him for just about six months, when she started to change. She was always on time but she wasn't, she came late limping or flinching when were gave her hugs. That was when we understood what was going on. she was getting physical abused. Sakura was never a clumsy person in her life, so when the bruises came appeared on her, we tried to tell her about this," Tenten told him. "'Sakura turned against us about nine months into the dating him. Oh by the way His name is Sai."

"She turned against you? How?" Neji asked.

"'She stops stopped talking to us, hanging out with us, changing changed her cell phone and home phone numbers. Sai was controlling her, what friends she could have or couldn't have. Something must have happened, because Sakura restarted to talk with us and do things with us again. When I asked, she told me "Sai was gone.", but what she didn't know was he had his friends looking over her." Tenten recalled with tears coming down her face.

Neji didn't resist his urge to confront comfort his mate. He gave her a hugs hug and urged to continue with her story. His heart was going out to Sakura.

"He came back, and beat her up again more times. Then, when she started to fight back, when he told her that he hurt her mother. Sakura's mother is in the hospital in a coma- , she has been in coma since Sakura was seven. Sai is older by a lots. I believe he was ten years older than Sakura. When Sakura heard that, she used her training of in karate from long ago," .' Tenten stated. "Don't ask me, why she didn't fight back," Tenten told him.

Neji took all this in and looked at Tenten, waiting for her to continue. "Well, Sai wasn't happy about this., He knocked her out and he place locked her in his room. and No, he didn't rape her. He just starved her for two weeks and all, he beat her up. He also had one of his friends who that was ere a doctor and a gang member helping him out. He did artificially inseminationed to her. Sakura lost the baby after Sai almost killed her,." Tenten told him.

Neji's eyes widen. at this, h He growled, under his breath. "Then what happened? Where was her father?"

"Sakura's father is a very rich businessman and he lets her do things on her own. He didn't even know what was happening until I told him. over the phone. Well, he got a restraining order against him, but that didn't work. Sai went after Sakura again, but this time Sakura had all the help she needed. This It was about seven months later and she had gotten the help from her friends and family, including the professional help. She was attacked again very badly, but never did Sai rape her, . Sakura killed him in , it was self-defense. defensive. And she got away with it since as many others came up to the court and told them about their stories, " Tenten continued as she had with tears coming out from her eyes.

Neji smiled gently at her. "Tenten, where did you live before?"

Tenten looked at him confusedly."Mist., Sakura needed to get away from the city and all, so she decide to move to Konoha. Her father brought the house, Sakura asked us to live with her, we agreed and moved here."

"Would you like to eat something?" Neji asked.

"Hai, I'm hungry,." Tenten told him. They got up and walked towards the door, when Tenten remembered something. "Neji, I might meant what I said. , I will not be your mate unless you court me properly, so kidnapping me is no good."

Neji smiled at her. "Hai I will properly court you, but first let's get something to eat. What would you like?"

"Pancakes," Tenten answered him.

Neji nodded his head at that, and as they moved towards the stairs, Tenten took a look around the house. She saw to see three other rooms. Then she stopped and looked around at to the doors to see a bowl of water near one, next to it was a door with was a small candle with a small flaming fire on it flame. On the other side was none nothing near one and the next one had was a tree near the door. Tenten wondered why they had these strange items near the doors.

Neji looked at his soon to be mate and smiled at her. He could tell she was looking at the items near their doors.

"They are there re to open the doors. Each of us is a guardians. I'm an air guardian. The one with Sakura is Sasuke, he is a fire guardian. Hinata, my cousin, is with Naruto, he is the water guardian and Ino is with Shikamaru, he is an earth guardian,." Neji told her.

Tenten nodded her head at him and followed him more down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

 

A/N-I hope you enjoyed this chapter. That is what happened to Sakura. That partHer confrontation with Sasuke will be in the next two or three chapters. As I still have to do, Ino waking up, Hinata waking up and Sakura's waking up two.

* * *

 

Now this is a challenges for you to do. You can do either one or all of them.

A Neji/Sakura Fanfiction Challenge

This is for anyone more older then sixteen years of age. The line or rules are as follow:

Rating: M – Sexual situations, torture, swear words.

Genre: Romance and your pick for any other genres.

Over 1000 words if each chapter.

A prologue and an epilogue will need to be included.

Pairings- Neji/Sakura—The rest are your choice. pick

Characters are this story-: all the rookie nine including Sasuke, Tenten and Lee, some older jounin and Chunin. Any type of OC will be allowed too.

Kidnapping has to be within.

Chapters maximum of 40 chapters but no less then than fourteen chapters

Non-con[Rape] needs to be implied or done.[Meaning words or thoughts or dreams]

Sakura needs to have a crush on Neji since the Kazekage arc in shippudden.

Can be any kind of plot line but it needs to have all above.

Sequels are allowed too. Same with parts to the story. Like part 1, part 2 and so on.

I wish you all the luck. Just email me if you are up of the challenge.

* * *

 

**Neji/Sakura Challenge Number 2**

This is for anymore anyone older then sixteen years of age.

The line or rules are as follow:

Rating: M – Sexual situations, Torture, swear words.

Genre: Romance and your pick for any other genres.

Over 1500 words if each chapter.

A prologue and an epilogue can be included.

Pairings- Neji/Sakura—Naruto/Hinata-Tenten/Lee-The rest are your pick choice.

Characters are this story- : all the rookie nine, Tenten and Lee, some older jounin and Chunin. Any type of OC will be allowed too.

Sakura has a mission to save the Hyuuga family by marrying to Neji.

The mission can be any kind of problem that has to be a disease or an illness of some sort or what you think of.

Chapters must be a 's minimum to of 30.

Children have to be included in the story., Naruto/Hinata- four and she on her 5th one. Lee/Tenten has one.

I wish you all the luck. Just email me if you are up of to the challenge.

* * *

 

**Sasuke/Sakura challenge number 1**

This is for anymore anyone older then sixteen years of age.

The line or rules are as follow:

Rating: M – Sexual situations, torture, swear words.

Genre: Romance and your pick for any other genres.

Over 2000 words for if each chapter

Prologue and an epilogue can be included.

Characters are this story: - all the rookie nine, Tenten and Lee, some older jounin and Chunin. Any type of OC will be allowed too.

Sakura/Sasuke is the main paring. Your pick on what else is within the story.

Chapters have a 's minimum of to 30. n No more less than 15, there is no maximum limit to the chapters.

Itachi can kill his whole family or not

Kidnapped/Kidnapping is needed within the story. Either with Sakura or the children.

Hinata is married to whoever you pick. She has 4 children. Your pick on the genders.

Tenten is married with one child.

Ino has 3 children and is not married.

Sakura is married to Sasuke and has 6 children. Sets of twins need to be within included. 

I wish you all the luck. Just email me if you are up to of the challenge.


	8. Chapter Eight: Waking Up p Part 3

A/N-Here is chapter eight, enjoy it. I know it is the same as it will be in chapter 9 and maybe chapter 10 when Sakura wakes up again. I would like to say thank you to my beta reader IcySapphire15 for doing chapter 1 to 8 and will continued on doing the rest of this story. Thank you!

As always, beta read by Icy Sapphires 15. *waves to the nice reviewers*

* * *

...Ino...

Ino woke up to see the ceiling with some lights on it, she looked towards the light to see a desk with the cinnamon colored head male with a ponytail reading a book while sitting on a chair near the bed. Her mind went back to what had happened. She was felt mad at him and scared to be with him, so she slowly stood up from the bed. until The male spoke" I know you are up, and before you think you can leave this room, please sit and listen to me."

"Why I should?" Ino asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please, ." Shikamaru pleaded with her.

Ino went back to the bed and sat on it. "So why am I here?"

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. I'm from an old and ancient clan of earth guardians. You might have heard legends about us. When an earth guardian turns eighteen, he needs to mate within six months or he would die. I'm seventeen now but my eighteen birthday is in six weeks. Usually the guardian has dreams about his mate when he hit fourteen, so he can start courting her." Shikamaru told Ino.

"You are an earth guardian from the legends? Then I'm your mate?" Ino questioned as she started feeling very faint able now.

"Yes, and you are my mate or will hopefully be my mate," Shikamaru replied.

"No, you kidnapped me on the way to school., second Where is Sakura? I need to get to her now," Ino commanded him. "She must be so scared now."

'Sorry, but Sakura is with her mate and so are of the rest of your friends. Tell me what happened to Sakura to make you so protective over her?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Why?" Ino questioned him while shining blue eyes that narrowed with distrust.

"To help my friend, Sasuke," Shikamaru answered.

"No," Ino told him.

'Please." Shikamaru pleaded with her.

Ino looked at him and sighed. "Sit." Ino sat down again and while he followed her.

"I have been friends with Sakura since grade 1. Hinata and Tenten have been with Sakura since grades 2 and grade 3. It was when Sakura was in grade 9 when she meet this "great guy". She told us about him. So she started to dated that man..." Ino told him calmly, but her body language was getting madder as she spoke.

Shikamaru stated" That is okay."

"His name was Sai. She dated him for just about six months, when she started to change. She was always on time before, but she wasn't now. She came late limping or flinching when we gave her hugs. That was when we understood what was going on. She was getting physical abused. Sakura was never a clumsy person in her life, so when the bruises came on her, we tried to talk to ell her about this," Ino told him. ' "Sakura turned against us about nine months into the dating him."

"She turned against you? How?" Shikamaru asked, while in the back of his mind, he though 'I was right about this situation, that pink haired girl was hurt.'

"She stops talking to us, hanging out with us. She changed her cell phone and home phone numbers. Sai was controlling her, what friends she could have or couldn't have. Something must have happened, because Sakura restarted to talk with us and do things with us again. When I asked, she told me" "Sai was gone," but what she didn't know was he had his friends looking over her,." Ino recalled with tears coming down her face.

Shikamaru stood up and sat down beside Ino. He placed his arms around her stomach and brought her to him. He gave her a hugs as a sign to continue with her story. His heart was going out to Sakura.

"He came back, and beat her up again more times. Then she started to fight back when he told her that he hurt her mother. Sakura's mother is in the hospital in a coma, she has been in coma since Sakura was seven. Sai is older- by lots. I believe he was ten years old then Sakura. When Sakura heard that, she used her karate skills on him."' Ino stated.

"Don't ask me, why she didn't fight back at first," Ino told him as she sighed within his arms.

Shikamaru took all this in and looked at Ino to continue. "Well, Sai wasn't happy about this, he knocked her out as he placed her in his room and no, he didn't rape her. He just starved her for two weeks and all, he beat her up, and he also had one of his friends that were a doctor and a gang member helping him out. He did artificially insemination to her. Sakura lost the baby after Sai almost killed her,." Ino told him with tears within her eyes.

Shikamaru's eyes widen at this and he growled under his breath. "Then what happened? Where was her father?"

"Sakura's father is a very rich business man and he lets her do things on her own. He didn't even know what was happening until we told him over the phone. Well he got a restraining order against him, but that didn't work. Sai went after Sakura again, but this time Sakura had all the help she needed. This was about seven months later- she got the help from her friends and family, including the professional help. She was attacked again very badly, but never did Sai rape her., Sakura killed him, it was self defensive. And she got away with it since as many others came up to the court and told them about their stories," Ino continued with as she had tears coming out from her eyes. "She was finally free from him; I don't want her to feel like that never again. I would kill myself."

Shikamaru's eyes widen again at her words." Ino, please don't talks about death like that. It kills me to hear you say that."

Ino looked up at him and smiled. "But now you know how I feel about my best friend; Sakura, I won't let that male named Sasuke hurt her."

' "Sasuke would never warm or hurt his mate or future to be mate. It would kill him, literally," ' Shikamaru stated to her. "Ino, where did you all live before coming to Konoha?"

Ino looked at him. "Mist. , Sakura needed to get away from the city and all, so she decide to move to Konoha. , h Her father brought the house, Sakura asked us to live with her, we agreed and moved here."

"I'm glad you came to live in Konoha." Ino's stomach growled loudly." " "Would you like to eat something?" Shikamaru asked. "I'm glad you came to live in Konoha" I added something to make the food question flow a bit better. Otherwise, it came from left field.

"Hai, I'm hungry." Ino told him shyly.

"Come with me." Shikamaru replied as he let her go. all this time he still was holding he around her waist.

They got up and walked towards the door, when Ino remembered something. "Shikamaru, you said you only have six weeks to live, right?."

"Hai That I did," Shikamaru told her.

"Then you better court me fast, so you don't die. And to tell you, you're too cute to die, ." Ino said, while she at him.

Shikamaru smiled at her, "Hai, I will properly court you, but first let's get something to eat. What would you like?"

"Waffles with cherries and whipped cream," Ino answered him.

Shikamaru nodded his head at that and smiled at her, as he held out his hand for her to take. Ino placed her hand within his as they walked out of the room. Ino looked more or less surprised to see three another rooms, each with an odd item near them. One door had a bowl of water; the room next to it had was a small flaming candle. She turned to the last door on her right side to see a living tree, but the room next to that had was nothing.

Shikamaru looked at his soon-to-be mate and smiled at her. He could tell she was looking at the items near their doors.

"They're there to open the doors. Each of us is guardians. I'm an earth guardian. The one with Sakura is Sasuke, he is a fire guardian. Hinata is with Naruto, he is the water guardian and Tenten is with Neji, he is an air guardian.." Shikamaru told her.

Ino nodded her head at him and followed him more down the stairs while she looked at some old, odd item along the way.

* * *

 

A/N-Here is this chapter, I hope you like it all again. One more time chapter with Hinata and then Sakura… well she might or might not tell her story. She might get Tenten or one of the other girls to tell Sasuke. Oh I would like to have six reviews to get the next chapter up. Bye~ 


	9. Chapter Nine: Waking Up: Part 4

A/N- Here is chapter nine, enjoy it. I would like to say thank you to my beta reader IcySapphire15 for doing chapters 1 to 9 and will continued on doing the rest of this story. Thank you!

Beta says, "Always, always."

* * *

**...Hinata...**

Hinata woke up hearing scribbles. She looked to her side to see the same blond haired male from before with a sketch pad within his hands. He was holding on a pencil and doodling. Her mind went back to what had happened. She felt mad at him and scared to be with him, so she slowly stood up from the bed until the male spoke, "Don't fear me, I won't hurt you."

"Why I should?" Hinata asked as him, she mind smiled at herself for not stuttering.

"Please," Naruto pleaded with her.

Hinata stated, "So why am I here?"

"My name is Naruto. I'm from an old and ancient clan of water guardians. You might have heard legends about us. When an water guardian turns eighteen, he needs to mate within six months or he would die. I'm seventeen now but my eighteen birthday is in eleven weeks. Usually the guardian has dreams about his mate when he hit fourteen, so he can start courting her." Naruto told Hinata.

"You are a water guardian from the legends? Then I'm your mate?" Hinata asked, as she feeling very uncomfortable now.

"Yes, and you are my mate or will hopefully be my mate,." Naruto replied.

"No, you kidnapped me on the way to school. Second where is Sakura? I need to get to her now," Hinata commanded him. "She must be so frightened now."

"Sorry, about kidnapping you, Sakura is with her to be soon-to-be mate; Sasuke; and he won't hurt her. Tell me what happened to Sakura to make you so protected protective over of her?" Naruto questioned as he looked at her.

"Why would you like to know?" Hinata questioned him with untrusting shining pale white eyes.

"To help my friend, Sasuke." Naruto answered.

"No. That isn't a good reason for me to tell you." Hinata told him.

"Please." Naruto pleaded with her.

Hinata looked at him and sighed, at this "Listen and no loud interruptions."

"I have been friends with Sakura since grade 2. Ino and Tenten have been with Sakura since grade 1 and grade 3. It was when Sakura was in grade 9 when she meet this "great guy" she told us about him. So she dated that man..." Hinata whispered out to him with tears coming into her eyes. Hinata was trying not to cry but her tears had another plans.

Naruto stated, "That is okay."

"His name was Sai. She dated him for just about six months, when she started to change. She was always on time but she wasn't, she came late limping or flinching when hugs were given. That was when we understood what was going on. She was getting physically abused. Sakura was never a clumsy person in her life, so when the bruises came on her, we tried to talk to her about this," Hinata whispered at him. "Sakura turned against us about nine months into the dating him."

"She turned against you? How?" Naruto asked. while his mind was right about this situation, that pink haired girl was hurt.

"She stopped talking to us, hanging out with us., She changed her cell phone and home phone numbers. Sai was controlling her, what friends she could have or couldn't have. Something must have happened, because Sakura started to talk with us again and do things with us again. When Ino asked, she told us "Sai was gone." But what she didn't know was he had his friends looking over her." Hinata recalled with tears coming down her face fully now.

Naruto stood up and sat down beside Hinata and as he placed his arms around her stomach and brought her to him. He gave her a hugs as a signal to continue with her story. His heart was going out to Sakura.

"He came back, and beat her up again more times. Then, she started to fight back when he told her that he hurt her mother. Sakura's mother is in the hospital in a coma, she has been in coma since Sakura was seven. Sai is older by lots. I believe he was ten years old than Sakura. When Sakura heard that, she used her training of karate long ago from Karate." Hinata stated." Don't ask me, why she didn't fight back," Hinata told him as she sighed within his arms.

Hinata took all this in and looked at Naruto to continue.

"Well, Sai wasn't happy about this. He knocked her out and he kept placed her in his room. No, he didn't rape her. He just starved her for two weeks and all, he beat her up, and he also had one of his friends that was a doctor and a gang member helping him out. He did artificially inseminationed to her. Sakura lost the baby after Sai almost killed her." Hinata uttered out to him with tears within her eyes.

Naruto's eyes widen at this, he growled under his breath. "Then what happened? Where was her father?"

"Sakura's father is a very rich business man and he lets her do things on her own. He didn't even know what was happening until we I told him over the phone. Well, he got a restraining order against him, but that didn't work. Sai went after Sakura again, but this time Sakura had all the help she needed. This was about seven months later- she got the help from her friends and family, including the professional help. She was attacked again very badly, but never did Sai rape her." Hinata whispered out.

"Sakura killed him. It was self defense. And she got away with it a since many others came up to the court and told them about their stories," Hinata continued. as she had tears coming out from her eyes. "She was finally free from him; I don't want her to feel like that never again. I was very depressed and was almost willing to cut myself too like she did." Hinata softly said.

Naruto growled, at this and told her "Never think like that again."

Hinata looked up at him and smiled. "But now you know how I feel about my best friend; Sakura, I won't let that male named Sasuke hurt her."

"Sasuke would never warm or hurt his mate or soon-to-be mate. It would kill him, literally," ' Naruto stated to her. "Like it would kill me and the rest of us.,"

Hinata yawned and rubbed her eyes as she looked at the blond male again. He was cute and kind but Hinata really don't know him and all this information was making her dizzy with it. Sure she knew about the guardians as her family was a clan that had the ability to become one of them. Hinata thought about at it until her felt herself getting hungry and then heard her stomach growling for some food.

"You hungry?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, I'm hungry," Hinata told him shyly.

"Come with me." Naruto replied as he let her waist go. All this time he still was holding he around her waist.

They got up and walked towards the door, when Hinata remembered something. "Naruto, you said you only have eleven weeks to live, right?"

"Yup! Hai that I did," Naruto told her.

"Then you better court me fast, so you don't die, "Hinata said while she blushed at him.

Naruto smiled at her," Hai I will properly court you, but first let's get something to eat. What would you like?"

"Anything," Hinata answered him.

Naruto nodded his head at that and smiled at her. He held out his hand for her to take. Hinata placed her hand within his as they walked out of the room. Hinata looked at the more or less to see three another rooms, each with an odd item near them. One door had a small flaming candle. She turned to the last door on her right side to see a living tree, next to that was a door with, curiously, nothing. While the one she came out of had a bowl of water sitting next to the door.

Naruto looked at his to be mate and smiled at her. He could tell she was looking at the items near their doors.

"They're there to open the doors. Each of us is a guardians. I'm a water guardian. The one with Sakura is Sasuke, he is a fire guardian. Ino is with Shikamaru, he is the earth guardian and Tenten is with Neji, he is an air guardian,." Naruto told her.

Hinata nodded her head at him and followed him more down the stairs, noticing while she looked at some old items alone they way.

* * *

 

A/N- Here is this the chapter, I hope you like it all again. Last time hearing the story is with Sakura and Sasuke. I need eight reviews of the next chapter to be up. Bye. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Sakura's Memory

A/N- Here is chapter ten. Enjoy it. Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it and Happy Holidays for all that don't.

Warning: Implied rape, beating, and blood and curse words.

Beta-read by Icy Sapphires15

* * *

…Sakura Memory….

_Sakura raced races down a dark alley ways as she hears shouts coming behind her. She was is been being followed by her ex- abusive-boyfriend Sai. Sakura turned turns the corner so fast that she trips over her feet and lands, cutting her knees on the wet, hard ground. There is broken glass that has been that was laying there for who knows how long. Getting up fast, she sprints as fast as she could can down the alleyways to a safe place._

_Hearing Sai who was getting closer to her, Sakura looks back to see him he was is not there anymore. Sakura stopped stops and she takes deep breaths of air into her lungs when before she starts to run again. Sakura stops at a cross section of the dark alleyways. She placed places her back against the side of one as she slides down to the ground holding her a wrist that was is sore and possibly sprained. She had has tears coming down her face, leaving a muck of redness where they were. Sakura kept her earring hearing alerted, as she wanted wants to find the police station. She wanted wants to call her father, or anyone._

_Hearing sounds again, Sakura gets up fast, as she knows Sai will be coming soon. She races towards the right side, while she raced away from the area she was is in before, until she hits something hard and soft. Sakura knows it was is Sai, as she can smell his cologne. She tried to back up but she could move, he had wrapped wraps his arms around her tiny body._

" _Let me go! Sai!" Sakura yelled at him, struggling away from him._

_"Sakura, you're not getting away from me that easy." Sai stated as he grinned grins evilly at her._

" _Sai please no more."' Sakura pleaded with him._

" _No. You should have listened to me." Sai told her while he leans in and captured hand her lips hard._

_Sakura thrashes around, until she had bitten his lips hard until blood came from them. Sai tears his lips away from her, with cursing, but keeps a firm grip on her waist to keep her from running again on him._

_"You really shouldn't have done that." Sai hisses while he slammed her hard against the wall, causing her to scream in pain. Sakura could can hear d her heart beeping beating faster now with fear. Her eyes become unfocused for a few seconds as she vainly sees Sai pulling out his manhood._

" _I should have done this early." Sai laughed laughs evilly as he rips off her skirt and saw ogles her red underwear._

" _No, Sai, no." Sakura cries out as she thrashes more until she kicks him in his manhood hard._

_Sakura saw watches Sai letting her go. She lands hard and wrongly on her left ankle, she hissed in pain. She looks up to see Sai glaring down at her._

" _You should be a good girlfriend, but no you have to make it hard for me." Sai uttered utters to her. Sai grabs bed her by her throat and kicks her into the stomach over and over again. Each time, Sakura gags in pain and anguish. She can feel her ribs taking all the when she hears a snap, she opens her mouth and let out a screams in pain._

_"You are a pathetic little bitch." Sai whispers to her. He gives ave one final kick in her stomach before he squats down to her level and grabs her hair. He pulls hard and punches Sakura the face over and over. She feels her blood coming out from injuries that she got from him and the falling to the ground._

_Sakura had one eye closed from a cut Sai made with his ring. She sees him pulling out a knife. Sakura knows what is was going to is was going to kill her in this dark and ugly alleyway. Sakura gathers all her might and spits lit it at Sai, making him let go of her, while she stands and starts to slip away from him._

_Sakura only got gets away a few feet, before as Sai crashes on top of her. As he flips her over, and Sakura_ _screams when the small, razor sharp blade pierces the center of her left palm, effectively pinning her to the ground with her already hurt wrist. Her other hand one was is moving around to find something to use to save her._

_Sai ripped rips off her panties and was is going_ _to thrust into her, when Sakura felt feels something cutting into her fingers and palm. She wraps her hand around it and pulls it up fast as she feels him trying to push his manhood into her. She slams the item into his head, thus making him scream in pain as he stumbles back. and Sakura watches him fall to the ground, with blood coming out of his head wound._

_Sakura dropped the item, that was a broken deer beer bottle, on the ground. She looks at her hand. She places another hand on it as she bites her lips. She heaves out the knife as she cries out in pain. Sakura looks at Sai and notices his cell phone. Sakura slowly moves over to get the phone._

_She dials a number into the phone and waits for someone to answer. "Hello?"_

"' _Tenten?" Sakura's voice croaks out._

' " _Sakura?" Tenten answers._

" _Tenten, please help me.."_

" _Sakura, where are you?"_

' " _I'm in a dark alleyway." Sakura tears up as she looks around to see a sign called "Tattoo Dragon"._

" _Sakura where are you? Is there like a street or a sign?" Tenten asks._

' " _Tattoo Dragon, I'm behind the shop. Tenten… hurry..." Sakura faints from the blood lose. It was her pain that she kept her going in while she was talking._

"' _SAKURA! SAKURA!" Tenten yells._

….Sasuke….

Sasuke looked at his soon-to be mate and wondered what happened to her. When he heard whimpers,he stood up and went over to the bed. Sasuke placed his hand on her face and he rubs gently, but that didn't work at all.

"Sakura... Sakura,." Sasuke called out to her as her body struggling struggled on the bed. "Sakura!"

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sasuke over to her face. She screamed in fear and moved away from him.

' "Sakura, it's okay, its Sasuke." Sasuke stated, but he stayed where he was.

' "Sasuke?" Sakura asked unsurely about him.

"Hai." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked around the room again, as she heard her stomach growled out in hunger. She blushed red as she heard Sasuke laugh.

"Sakura, are you hungry?" Sasuke asked as he smiled at her.

Sakura nodded her head as she tried to smile back at him. Sasuke held out his hand to her, so she could take a hold of it, and that he could feel her hand against his again.

Sakura looked at his hand and slowly fear came back into her heart. Her eyes glazed over. Unspeakable fear, Sasuke noticed his, and cursed at himself about this. He pulled his hand back.

Sakura saw this and wondered why he would pull back his hand, when she heard his voice. "I will never hurt you. Sakura please trust me."

Her heart and mind were fighting against each other. One said trust him and another one said not to trust him. Sakura slowly moved off the bed and nodded her head at him, not trusting her voice.

' "Let's get some food," Sasuke smiled as her let Sakura go first.

Sakura made her way to the door. As she tried to open it, the door wouldn't open, and she turned to speak to Sasuke, only to see he was almost touching her. Her fear came back as she whimpered in fear and pressed her back onto the door as if trying to make herself smaller.

Sasuke cursed again. He had a feeling that a male in her past had hurt her so most much that she was a afraid of the all males.

"Sakura I need to open the door, can you please move for me?" He asked gently and softly.

Sakura shook her head yes and slowly moved away from the door. Sasuke summoned his fire and placed it on the symbol on the door that she didn't notice it until now. She saw it glowed red and hissed out smoke. She heard a clanging sound, and as she saw Sasuke opening the door now.

Sakura walked out first. She looked around to see, three more another rooms with an item near them. One door had a bowl of water. She turned to the last door on her right side to see a living tree, next to that was a door with nothing. Sakura looked at Sasuke's door to see him leaning on it, looking at her with a smile. She saw a small candle with a flicking flame.

"They're there to open the doors. Each of us is a guardians. I'm a fire guardian. Tenten is with Neji, Neji is an air guardian, Hinata is with Naruto who is the water guardian and Ino is with Shikamaru, he is the earth guardian. Each of us has a way to get into our rooms,. To protect us from enemies like my brother, who is out of prison." Sasuke truthfully told her.

Sakura nodded her head at him and noticed stairs to the right side. "Kitchen is downstairs," She heard him saying as she saw him moving towards the stairs.

Sakura followed him down the stairs, keeping her distance from him just in case he turned out like Sai. She soon heard her friends talking to the others guys she remembered seeing before.

"My friends," Sasuke told her as he looked at her.

Sasuke opened the door and let Sakura in first

"Sakura!" Tenten yelled as she got up and raced over to her.

* * *

 

A/N- Hope you like this chapter. Sakura's memory was harsh and bad. The next chapter will be up soon. Bye! 


End file.
